


Eda adopts a new child and Lilith realizes she’s a bitch

by RedNRainy



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Amity gets a hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Edas gonna have a new sad gay kid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lillth and Luz have a talk, Luz - Freeform, Luz calls lillith out on her bs, Luz might be a tinny occc, Luz’s staff, Not Beta Read, Not in the first chapter tho, Past Child Abuse, This bitch is long, and it’s amazing, eda might commit a murder, idk she was really mad in ybos, luz isn’t about to let Lilith blame her for anything, maybe about 3 chapters, oh also the thing with amity might have something to do with it, she’s just cold towards lillith here cuz she cursed eda, teen because the fic deals with some heavy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: Eda amity Luz Lilith go on a soloadventure in to helpLuz earn her staff   Something happens and they get separated (Luz and Lilith eda and amity)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda mentioned not the focus tho, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. They get horribly lost

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this deals with abuse I made that clear in the tags but I want to make it super clear here  
> It’s talked about but not shown (yet)  
> So be warned

  
Amity fidgeted with her hair, it was a bad habit but she couldn't help herself She felt out of place in the owl lady’s home, Like she was breaking some kind of rule. She was sure the owl lady didn't like her, She was irresponsible. She was the girl who burned willows memories, the girl who had cheated in a duel. To be fair she didn't cheat of her own volition but still surely Eda didn't view her favorably.  
“Amity?” Luzs voice cut through her thoughts. She fell back onto the couch the sudden reminder of Luz’s presence sending a red flush into cheeks. “Oh sorry” Luz extended a hand which Amity reluctantly took. “its ok-”  
“anyway so like i was saying, Eda said that Shed help me make a staff! But she said id have to pass some tests first…”  
“Oh wow” amity said genuinely impressed.  
Luz feel back with a grin “ I know!”  
“your own staff! That's a big deal!”  
Luz nodded “right!”  
Amity opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by the door opening.  
“HOOT EDA AND LILLY ARE BACK HOOOOT”  
Lilith was the first through the door. “Dont call me li- oh-” Amity waved awkwardly. “Er apprentice I…didn’t know you and the human where uh friends”  
“We have names you know”  
“oh right..”  
Eda pushed her sister out of the way  
“hey ya kid” she said with a grin  
“Hey eda! I was just telling Amity about the staff”  
“yeah about that if you want the supplies to make one we should go like now”  
“what?”  
“yeah the first trial is kinddaaaaaa on a time limit and its gonna close tonight.. It wont open for a another few months”  
Luz gasped and grabbed her yellow messenger bag  
She stood up and hugged eda before running out the door with a smile.  
Eda watched luz before her eyes fell onto Amtiy “oh hey ya greenie”  
“i was just leaving” amity said trying her best to hide her disappointment at the meeting being cut short grabbing her pink bag. “heading home?”  
Amity shrugged “I don't know i might head to the library first…” She tried to fake indifference but the idea of being alone behind the bookcases sent her heart itno her stomach.

“you wanna come along kid?”  
Amity looked around before relizing that Eda was talking to her  
“Are you sure I mean..” She trailed off  
“kid i cant do magic and from what I can tell your pretty good with it”  
Amity glanced over at Luz who was excittly bouncing on her heals.  
“fine”  
(!_!)  
Luz chartered excitedly as eda and Lilith as touched down on there staffs. Amity hopped down from Lilith’s staff.  
“woah” luz said drawing Amity's attention \to the sight in front of her. A massive tree grew in front of her it was twice the size of the owl house. In fact it was closer in size to her own home. The Tree curved creating a dome of reddish leaves around it.  
“its beautiful” Amity breathed “welcome to the palmissan tree,” Eda walking up next to luz “all Palcemins come from this place,” She walked up to the leaves pushing them out of the way to lead them through.

The inside was messy. Roots jutted out from the ground everywhere. Ready to send anyone falling to the ground. Branch extended to the ground creating roots of there own as they grew towards the ground. Other branchs \Reached out creating walls.  
“So what do i do?”  
Luz asked not taking her eyes off of the tree.  
“easy make it to the center” Eda said nonchalantly. With an autble gulp. Luzs stepped foward. She was fallowed by littith then eda and finnally amity.

Then branches jutted up from the ground “LUZ!” The girl with honey brown skin, turned her eyes wide.The branches created walls between Amity and Luz.  
Amity pushed her hand flattly against the branchs. “Are you ok!?”  
“were fine Ami”  
Amity blushed at the nickname.  
“is Eda with you?”  
“im right here kid”  
Amity jumped at edas voice.  
“just keep going well meet you at the middle” Eda said  
Amity bit back a sad sigh. She had been hoping to spend the afternoon with Luz, but now she was stuck with Eda, the snarky mentor of the girl.  
Amity walked away from Eda, keeping her arms around her stomach she started towards the center of the tree.  
She heard Eda behind her. She kept her bag at her side.  
“so amity right?” Eda started “Soooooo youve taken a bit of a liking to my kid huh?”  
Amitys face turned a bright strawberry red. “I-’  
“dont worry i wont say anything” She said with a wink  
“we..Well m..maybe you s…should mind your Bunniss!”  
Amity huffed.  
“alright… ok… touchy subject”  
_  
She walked ahead of Eda. Something was off about her, The way she avoided eye contact the way she always stayed a foot or two away from eda.  
She seemed almost terrified of the older women.  
It scared her. It scared her the look she gave eda like she was afraid one misstep and she would be hated.  
She Knew she had to talk with the kid. 

“Hey listen Amity right?”  
She stopped at the menton of her name  
“Look im sorry for teasing you…”  
“its fine” Amity still wouldnt make eye conntact  
“look kid… this has been eating at me all day… why?  
”why what?“  
”whyd you fight my kid? The duel? Or burn willows memories or-“  
”I…i… its not important“  
”yes it is!  
“I dont- dont wanna talk about it!”  
“maybe you should! Talk about it i mean”  
“your not entitled to know the personal details of my life!”  
Eda threw her hand in the air to make a motion. Then she saw amitys face, she was hidding behind her arms. She was anticipatings a blow. Eda anger fizzled 

“Amity” her voice was low but filled with the protectiveness of a mother bird “did they hurt you”  
Amity looked up at her  
“who…?”  
“your parents do they hurt you?”  
Amity looked her in the eye  
“Of course not were blights we dont resort to violence”  
It sounded faked and forced like she had rehersced  
“Amity tell me the truth-”  
Her eyes fell She looked like a tiny bird  
“mother… does sometimes… She gets upset…”  
Her eyes glinted with tears.“ she never did anything to bad but…”  
Eda felt the urge to wrap the kid up in a big hug and protect her,She didn’t.  
“you can spend the night the owl house if you want”  
Amity nodded and moved forwards in to edas arms


	2. Luz is upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Luz and Lilith make there way to the center of the tree Lilith has a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might not be what some people expected but none the less here- a not as good as the the last chp but I’m posting it anyway chapter.

Luz pushed herself back from the new plant wall. Eda and amity were probably way ahead of her by now. With a sigh she glanced around trying to regain her berings.   
she felt a hand on her shoulder “so human-” the elder which started   
She swatted the hand away with a grimace. Shed forgot Lilith was still there. “Dont talk to me” She said dryly. Littih rolled her eyes and grunted as she walked ahead of the human. Luz grabbed liliths arm suddenly. “What are you-” more brachs shot out of the walls.   
“how did you know-”  
“plant glyphs” she gestured to the long branches  
that made up walls

“they activate when magic is near them,” she grabbed a branch and pulled herself onto the top of the thick wall of brachs. After moment of crawling and scratching she made it to the other side. She held a flame glyph to a wall and flames burned a hole into branches. One long and wide enough for Lilith to walk through.   
  


“i have to admit i'm impre-”  
“shut it witch” Luz mumbled.   
“i feel like you dont like me-”  
“hmm well… lets see your the reason Eda cant do magic you nearly killed me! You lied to amity, you lied to everyone!”‌  
“well you-”  
“NO! no you're not going to put blame on me! You're a grown adult who almost killed a child because of your big fat ego!”  
“i didn’t… i did do because of my Ego i did it to save eda!”  
“then why didn't you let me take the healing hat! You know the one that could heal any curse!”  
  
“I- I don know human-”  
she took a deep breath “Look I dont like… This… But I need to get my own staff. I need to be able protect the people i care about, and a staff will help-”  
Her eyes flickered to the side. With a shout she pushed Lilith aside as a Strange demon burst through the branches. It looked like a goat but bigger and with massive fangs and claws on its back leg.  
Picking up a long spindly stick she ran towrds the montser. She swung the stick towards its head.  
It snapped its jaws and caught the stick in its mouth.With a grin luz slapped paper fire glyph onto the stick and pushed back. The stick burst into flames. The monster realed back with a yelp and ran away.

“i did it! I fought a fricken demon on my own! Oh eda is going to love this!”  
Lilith was slack jawed she knew the human had skills but still fighting that thing had taken her an hour to defeat when she'd earned her staff but Luz did it in a few minutes no problem.   
  
“we better get going before that thing gets back” Lilith said trying to shake off the bewilderment  
“right…” luz nodded and pulled out a small yellow paged notebook.   
  
As they walked the girl scribbled glyphs into her note book, she was skilled at it each shape clearly being practiced and perfected.  
“how-how are you doing that”  
Luz glared at her.   
“its a glyph”  
“where-”  
“the magic comes from the iels just like yours-”  
Lilith stared at the small light floating in the girls hand.   
  


She had to hand it to the human she had misjudged her. Seeing as she did single handedly rediscover a lost form of magic. It was more than that however She had the same passion most great magic beares did, the drive to learn and create. In a lot of ways she was like a younger Eda. Spunky, passionate and most of all incredibly hard working.

Luz felt the magic around her. The air was crackling with it and the ground pulsed with its energy.  
The closer she got to the center the stronger it became.   
And right now it was almost overwhelming.She wondered if Lilith could feel the magic too. Her life was about to change forever, she could feel it.


End file.
